


Highway to Heaven

by dirtyjaehyun



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Johnny seo - Freeform, M/M, Smut, Top Jaehyun, bottom johnny, cop jaehyun, jaehyun x johnny, jung jaehyun - Freeform, jung yoonoh - Freeform, nct - Freeform, nct 127, seo youngho - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 14:41:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20083906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtyjaehyun/pseuds/dirtyjaehyun
Summary: police officer jaehyun comes to rescue johnny whose car broke down in the middle of the highway





	Highway to Heaven

johnny had as he would say 'a terrible day' at work and it truly was. after being buried with so much paperwork and meetings and more paperwork, he totally forgot the time. he had some plans with his friends to celebrate jungwoo's birthday whom had the briljant idea to celebrate it at a male stripclub and he was gonna be late if he didn't hurry up. if johnny hated anything, being late would be on top of the list. he always said he had rather be 10 minutes early than 5 minutes late. while leaving the building, johnny quickly gives taeyong a heads up.

johnny to taeyong:  
hey, tell the boys i am running a bit late, you can start without me, i will be there shortly

taeyong to johnny:  
hurry up! we will be waiting for you

johnny sighs, he knows he won’t hear the end of this at least the next few times he points out that the boys are late. so the moment johnny started his car, he drove a little above the limit to make the usual 30 minutes to the club around 15 or 20 minutes, so he wasn't going to be late (read: too late).

-

he had only 10 minutes left until he saw a red light flicker in his dashboard. 'fuck' was the first word leaving johnny's mouth when he realizes that his car is slowly coming to a stop. he can’t believe his car breaks down today of all the days. he lets out a big sigh.

johnny immediately grabs the phone, he can’t call his friends, because they won’t come probably since they are already at the club. his parents live way too far to come, so johnny’s only had one option. brushing his hand through his hair because of the frustration and pulling off his tie, he calls.

“911, what’s your emergency?” a cold female voice asks from the other side of his phone. “uhm, hello, my car broke down and i am in the middle of the highway. could you send me some help?”

-

45 minutes and a sleepy johnny later, johnny hears a soft tap on his window and sees a cop standing over his car. he quickly opens the window. “good evening, sir” the cop greets johnny. “good evening” johnny opens the door to come outside the vehicle to talk with the cop properly.

when he sees the cop entirely, johnny is hit by how handsome the cop is. he fitted perfectly in his uniform that seem to make the cop more buff and broad, johnny was immediately interested and when he finally had time to really see the cops face who smiles at him, johnny could feel his entire body shiver by how handsome the guy was.

“officer jung” johnny says softly while reading the name tag on the cops uniform. “and you must be johnny seo, you had a problem with your vehicle?” “uh, yes, a red light started to flicker and i honestly don’t know what it means and now my car also don’t want to move anymore” “why don’t you let me have look?” officer jung bends over the driver’s seat and looking at the dashboard where the red light was still flickering. johnny couldn’t help it, but check out the cop who was bending over and when the cop comes back, johnny immediately looks away not wanting to be caught. god, this guy was too handsome for his own good was all that johnny could think about.

“that doesn’t look good at all, let me call in a tow truck and i will get you home, okay?” all johnny could do was nod, he had already forgotten about the strip club party in celebration of jungwoo’s birthday. while officer jung was calling a tow truck, johnny gets rid of his blazer and unbuttons his shirt. he was getting hot and he wasn’t sure if it was because of the hot cop or because he was really frustrated by his broken down car. (it definitely was the hot cop)

“a tow truck will be here shortly. why don’t we get you home?” johnny grabs his bag from the passengers side and sits in the cop car. johnny had never been in a cop car before and he was honestly surprised how it felt like, even though johnny had done nothing wrong he suddenly felt like he wanted to confess all his sins to officer jung who was looking at johnny from his rear view mirror.

johnny not knowing what to do with the officer looking at him through the rear view mirror, johnny smiles brightly at the cop, hoping it makes him look good. this was the first time over a year that johnny was definitely thinking about getting laid. he hoped the cop was feeling the same, because he could definitely feel his eyes on him. johnny teasingly opens up one more button on his dress shirt. no words had been exchanged between them in the car, only stares.

30 minutes later and definitely some more eye fucking later, as johnny called it now, they arrive at johnny’s appartement. “thank you for driving me, officer.” johnny says teasingly with a hint of a laugh in his voice. “uhm, you can, you can call me jaehyun.” the officer says to johnny looking at him through the rear view mirror. johnny sits back looking at jaehyun. “would you like to come in, jaehyun?” he could see jaehyun thinking about it. when a few seconds past, johnny definitely thinks he read the entire situation wrong and the night he had imagined with the officer was coming to an end. maybe jaehyun wasn’t into him, maybe he just imagined it all. when johnny wants to apologize, jaehyun nods. “sure, i am off my shift now. you were my last arrest of the night.” jaehyun laughs. they enter johnny’s building. both hoping for the same thing to happen.

-

when they enter the elevator, johnny feels jaehyun’s hands on his back, driving johnny already crazy. he felt like a virgin getting touched for the first time. jaehyun pushes johnny against the wall softly, which takes johnny by total surprise. he definitely didn’t think jaehyun would break this quickly and jaehyun immediately starts kissing johnny with so much passion, johnny feels his legs becoming jelly and his cock getting harder, by the roaming hands of the cop. he could feel jaehyun’s tongue sliding beside his, the cops hand squeezing his ass and this was all johnny wanted and needed over the last year. he lets out a soft sigh against the cops lips.

did johnny ever think about getting actually getting fucked by a cop? no. did he ever dreamed about it? he will admit he did, honestly who hasn’t. their kiss gets rudely interrupted by the elevator which makes them pull apart. johnny grabs jaehyun’s hand leading him to the right appartement, while he tries to put in the keys in the door, he could feel jaehyun standing behind him, his back against the cop’s chest. he could feel jaehyun’s cock against his ass and johnny wanted nothing more to be fucked right there and then, butt he was sure his neighbors wouldn’t be too happy about that, especially the old mean lady a few doors down who never says hi back.

-

when he finally opens the door, johnny couldn’t get rid of his bag and blazer soon enough. working off his shoes quickly, while jaehyun does the exact same thing. johnny could feel the adrenaline flowing through his body, he could only think of one thing: having jaehyun inside of him right fucking now. “bedroom?” jaehyun asks with his deep voice. the first words they exchange since they came in the building. “bedroom” johnny leads them and soon they are back in each others arms, kissing and feeling each other up. jaehyun felt so nice. he was all hard muscle and soft skin and johnny was just getting harder and harder by the second when jaehyun runs his hands between johnny’s thighs.

“i wanna fuck you so badly, honestly since the moment i saw you step out of your car i wanted to fuck you right there and then” johnny moans from jaehyun words while he gets pushed against the wall (again and johnny was sure he could get used by jaehyun pushing him against it over and over again). jaehyun presses his face against the cold wall. “i just wanted to turn you around, eat your little ass in your tight business pants and then fuck you so hard.” johnny feels jaehyun’s hands on the front of his pants pulling off his belt and pulling down his pants and he could feel his hands massaging his ass roughly. all johnny could do was whimper and moan, he was surprised he wasn’t drooling already due to jaehyun’s hot words. he was a sucker of dirty talking. “please, please fuck me” johnny moans out while jaehyun slips a finger inside of johnny. johnny arches his back, jaehyun’s finger touched all the right places inside of him, johnny could only whimper and moan more and more, every time pushes jaehyun back in.

when jaehyun slips the third finger inside of johnny, johnny felt like he was gonna cum right at the moment. fuck, he was never fingered as good as jaehyun was fingering him right now. he could feel jaehyun coming back up and kissing his neck and shoulders. “fuck, are you ready, baby? let me fuck you. i need to feel you tight ass around me.” johnny felt dizzy by the words. “yes, yes, yes.” he whines. “fuck me right now. need to feel your big cock all inside of me, daddy” the word slipped out of johnny’s mouth before he could even think about it.

jaehyun pulls roughly against johnny’s hair, slipping his fingers out of the older man. “daddy? oh, baby. tell me, what does good boys do for their daddy’s?” “spread their legs.” he whispers, johnny arches his back more, spreading his legs even wider. jaehyun slaps johnny’s thighs. “good boy.” johnny could feel the cop’s cock slowly slipping inside of him, making johnny feel so full and whole. he never wanted anything as much as he wanted this.

he could feel jaehyun’s cock throbbing inside of him. he wanted nothing more than to be filled by the cops cum. jaehyun pulling his hair, calling him dirty names, feeling the big cock inside of him. he felt like jaehyun was only getting faster and rougher by the second and it honestly was the best fuck that johnny ever had. he could hear jaehyun's deep moans against his ear, the cop's hands on his hips leaving brushes. he never wanted this moment of bliss to end. "fuck, you feel so good around my cock, it feels like you are getting tighter by the second. i can't wait to see my cum dripping out your little hole, filling your tummy up with my cum." johnny is losing himself, he could feel his cock getting close to cumming and right the moment that jaehyun slaps his ass, johnny cums all over his white walls. jaehyun puts two finger inside of johnny mouth, the older immediately sucking on it while calming down.

johnny could feel that jaehyun was close too. his moves becoming more sloppy and finally he fills up johnny up. johnny could feel the warm cum filling him up, he loved the feeling of getting filled up. while jaehyun lets out a loud moan of johnny's name. "fuck, you are so incredibly hot. i am glad your car broke down." "so am i" johnny says.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading my cop au and i hope you enjoy it since i have been working on it for quite awhile and it didn't turn out how i wanted it to be. 
> 
> twitter: @dirtyjaehyun


End file.
